


Frisk: The First Human to Fall

by EmmaRosie



Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaRosie/pseuds/EmmaRosie
Summary: What if Frisk was the first human to fall? What will happen?





	Frisk: The First Human to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first story. Enjoy!

Frisk, hurt and bruised, was in the underground of mount ebbot. She cried out for help, hoping that someone whould help her.

"I know I heard something." Said a voice.

"It sounds like it came from over here." then the voice turned out to be a goat. "Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you." the goat said. "Are you okay?" Frisk nodded. She never seen a goat before. "Here, get up." The goat said. Frisk got up and wiped the dust out. "Thanks." Frisk said to the goat. "My names Frisk." The goat smiled. "Frisk, huh?" The goat asked. Frisk nodded.

"That's a nice name." The goat said. "My name is Asriel."

Frisk and Asriel then walked to their home, on the way there, they started talking. Then, they got there. "Mom! Mom! Look, I found a human!" Asriel told her mother, Toriel.

Tori was surprised! She never had seen a human before. "Oh my gosh. Gorey! There's a human here!" Toriel called out for her husband, Asgore.

Asgore was even more surprised then Toriel. "It's...nice to meet you...Human." Asgore said.

Toriel and Asgore then had a talk, after the talk, they had a decision. "We are happy to tell you that you will stay with us and become a Dreemur." Asgore told Frisk. Asriel and Frisk smiled.

 

And so begins the story of a happy family.


End file.
